Across The Universe- Beatles and Doctor who fanfiction
by Fab4FanFic
Summary: At the height of Beatlemania the boys find themselves trying to hide in a blue police box and wind up on the adventure of a lifetime .


"What about a song about a boy who loves a girl but the girl doesn't love him?" Paul looked down at his notepad of ideas. He and the other fab four were trying to write some creative songs for their new album "Rubber Soul" that were different from their typical love song.

"Are you daft? How is that any different from any of our other songs?" John gave him a condescending look and Paul sunk down in his chair. He furiously scribbled out something on his notepad then tapped it with the back of his pencil "well thats all of my ideas".

"Oh wow look at the great writer Paul McCartneys great list of ideas" John rolled his eyes and started doodling on the corner of his paper.

"At least its better than your ideas!" Paul got up and walked over and looked at Johns list of ideas "look here you wrote "walrus". What does that even mean?"

"I don't know but at least its different" John stood up and glared Paul directly in the eyes. Paul sighed and went back to his seat.

"Ringo? George? Any good ideas?"

George and Ringo looked at their game of marbles they were playing. Ringo furrowed his eyebrows and scratched his head.

"What about a song about an octopus's garden?" Ringo said flatly. The others burst out laughing.

"This is what happens when we let Ringo write" John chuckled to himself.

"Hey!" Ringo yelled, deeply offended.

"Its okay Ringo he was only kidding" George put a comforting hand on Ringo's shoulder.

"Yah Ringo I was only kidding" John said in a mocking tone and then started laughing again.

"Stop it John" Paul chided John. John got on his knees

"Yes mummy!" John said in a high pitched tone. Paul grabbed his head and pushed him backwards so he fell on his butt.

"Hey look!" George pointed out the window "Here comes the sun! Why don't we go on a walk for some inspiration?"

"Alright I'm up for a bit of fresh air" Paul grabbed his jacket.

"Ya know 'Here Comes The Sun' isn't a half bad idea for a song title…" George pondered.

"Maybe next album Georgie" John laughed pushing past George out the door and running ahead.

"Hey wait up!" Paul laughed. The boys raced for a couple of blocks. John was in the lead for awhile, then Paul, then John again, then George, then Paul, then Ringo for a short time, and John.

"Whew. How 'bout we stop for a little while" Paul panted and leaned against a street sign.

"Penny Lane…" Ringo read aloud "sounds like a girls name"

"We could write a song about that! Well not about it sounding like a girls name but about the street. We could mention the fire department and the barbers" Paul ranted with excitement.

"You really are daft aren't you? How boring would that song be?" John mocked Paul.

"So what goes on Ringo?" George turned to his pal bored of the current situation. Ringo paused as if he had an idea then scrunched his nose and shook his head.

"I could've SWORN I heard someone say Ringo!" a young girls voice rang out behind them. The boys turned around and saw a group of teenage girls COVERED in Beatles memorabilia. They watched the girls faces turn white.

"god damn" John muttered just before they screamed.

"OH MY GOD ITS THE BEATLES"

"JOHN!"

"PAUL!"

"GEORGE!"

"RINGO!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"SING FOR ME"

'SIGN MY SHIRT"

All while they were screaming the girls were running closer. The boys were ready to face this small crowd but as they were running the group began to grow like a snowball rolling down a hill. Not only that but fangirls were beginning to close in from other sides too. So you really can't blame the boys for running away. They sprinted as fast as they could, nearly toppling over each other. They were just getting out of breath when the fangirls were out of sight.

"If I run anymore I'll pass out" Paul moaned rubbing his side.

"Oh stop whining" John shoved Paul.

"I'm hungry!" George whined

"Guys I can hear them coming!" Ringo nervously bit his nail.

"Why don't we hide in that police box?" Paul suggested pointing to a large blue box across the street.

"What if we get locked in?" Ringo fretted.

The screams of the fangirls were getting louder.

"Its our best shot" George grabbed Ringo's shoulder and the boys ran to the police box. Thankfully, It was unlocked. In their rush the boys toppled in. They looked up in awe at the sizable room and the man standing in the center of it.


End file.
